


Fear

by CatHeights



Series: The Ides of Oz Drabble Tree [7]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: oz_wishing_well, Gen, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights





	Fear

McManus had given Miguel hope, which was the scariest thing to have in a place like Oz. When McManus had managed to get him in front of Ruiz, Miguel had remained somewhat hopeful. Of course that hope was firmly squashed by Ruiz, who had told him he was never going to get out of Oz. So what was the point? He was so tired of it all — the walls, the  **fear** , the death. Torquemada and his D-tabs now sounded like a really good idea. Torquemada was welcome to be him as long as he kept those D-tabs coming.


End file.
